Dyskusja użytkownika:GothicWarrior
Witaj, GothicWarrior, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Super bohaterowie Karakury. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- [[Użytkownik:Alzanino|'Alzanino']] (dyskusja) Re: Michel Wiem. Dlatego dałem w edycji. 21:10, cze 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yosuke U nas jest inaczej. Nie bawimy się w "referencje", bo jest tego za dużo, i można się pomylić. On nie jest "postacią", tylko postacią z anime, a to różnica. Kategorie były podwójne. 09:21, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) :A to, że referencje to jakiś dowód, można sprawdzić na angielskiej. 09:22, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Jeżeli tego nie rozumiesz, to nie wiem co z tobą jest. 09:35, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Postacie występują w anime i mandze. Postacie tylko z mangi wiadomo. A postacie tylko z anime to te, które występują tylko w anime, nie było ich w mandze. 09:36, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) :::No widzisz. 09:38, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Trochę źle zrozumiałeś, co miałem na myśli poprzez napisanie no widzisz. 11:29, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Aha. Jakby to napisać: każda Wikia ma swoją politykę. Za tamto przepraszam. Z Crasherem piszę w sprawie tych referencji, i może one się pojawią, ale trzeba to przedyskutować. 11:33, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) Prośba Wejdź na chat jak jesteś. 11:41, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat Nie wiem, mnie też, ale niby jestem. Lepsze już gg. 11:55, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: szablon przetłumacz Nie odgrywaj znawcy. 14:08, sie 4, 2011 (UTC) Tłymaczenie *Słowa, które tłumaczymy, dajemy w kod (czasem nie daje się tłumaczenia lub wymowy). Przykład . [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 10:48, sie 5, 2011 (UTC) Grafiki Jeżeli przesyłasz grafiki, uzupełnij opis i licencje, w przeciwnym razie będą one usuwane. 11:43, sie 7, 2011 (UTC) :Przesyłasz pliki, opis jaki ma być jest na górze w przykładzie Specjalna:Prześlij. 11:48, sie 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Przesyłasz pliki, opis jaki ma być jest na górze w przykładzie Specjalna:Prześlij. 12:07, sie 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Przesyłasz pliki, opis jaki ma być jest na górze w przykładzie Specjalna:Prześlij. 12:11, sie 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Przesyłasz pliki, opis jaki ma być jest na górze w przykładzie Specjalna:Prześlij. Inaczej wpisujesz. Zamiast ''podobna licencja ma być ta sama licencja itp. Jest w przykładzie. 12:13, sie 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Szablony Nie ma szans. Tak było, jest i będzie. Szablony mają być, a praca w źródle jest niezbędna do poprawnego edytowania. 08:39, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) :Rany, same z tobą kłopoty. I po raz kolejny się mylisz. Nie dziwię się, czemu Naruto Wiki miała takie problemy z tobą. Po prostu odwalasz z siebie eksperta, którym raczej ni jesteś. Wikie się różnią, ale tego nie rozumiesz. Jeśli się nie umiesz przystosować, ni widzę tutaj dla ciebie miejsca. 08:45, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) Gotei 13 Cześć. Czemu wycofałeś edycję 32Hitsugaya? Coś źle napisał? 09:50, sie 13, 2011 (UTC) :Nie, dobra. Zostawić jak zrobiłeś. Gdyby tak popatrzeć na Wikię, to trochę chaos jest. Trzeba by najpierw zrobić rzeczy/przetłumaczyć co jest. 09:57, sie 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Tak :) Tylko pamiętaj dawać odcinek a nie epizod (bo to jest część/fragment). 10:00, sie 13, 2011 (UTC) Znowu zaczynasz? 12:03, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Zawsze uczyli, że po dwukropku daję się małą literę. W słownikach też to znalazłem. Dostosuj się do zasad panujących na Wiki, i nie odgrywaj znawcę. 12:32, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, ale zawsze po dwukropku będzie mała litera. Przyzwyczajaj się. Dowód to dowód. Pisz o mnie co chcesz, ale po dwukropku będzie i tak mała litera. 12:42, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Mam nadzieję, że będzie tak samo z tobą. 12:48, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Don Kanonji i Pawelgs1 Dobra. 10:29, sie 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Galeria Ichigo No dobra. Ale tylko dla tego, że ktoś (czyli Ty), chce to "naprawić, poprawić". Póki co nie ma kłótni, więc da się współpracować :) 12:54, sie 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bount/Bounto Tera masz rację. Tylko nazwa dziwna. Bounto to taki pojedynczy, a Bount liczba mnoga. 15:38, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) Sado i linki Yo. Tylko taka mała uwaga: jeżeli dajesz link z wikipedii, nie dawaj pełnego, tylko taki (przykład z Sado): meksykańskiego. 11:56, sie 26, 2011 (UTC) Angielski tekst Nie, nie wiedziałem. Na wielu stronach nadal tak jest. Zaraz to zmienię. ---[[Użytkownik:Ponuraaak|'Ponuraaak']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Ponuraaak|(Dyskusja)]] 09:42, sie 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Welcome Back *Witam. W sumie jestem od czwartku, ale ostatnio miałem tylko czas wejść na chwilę na wiki. Mam nadzieję, że to się niedługo zmieni. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 10:13, sie 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fullbring I co z tego? Gdzie popatrzysz, nazwy Fullbringów są przetłumaczone, więc z tym daj spokój. Nie obchodzi mnie, że kanji "jest z angielskiego". Polska nazwa, kanji, i rōmaji "angielskie". 11:51, sie 30, 2011 (UTC) Grafiki c.d. Gdy przesyłasz obrazki, w polu "cel obrazka" i "licencja" nie dodawaj cudzysłowów. --PonuraaakDyskusja . 10:59, wrz 1, 2011 (UTC) :Jednen, dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć i sześć... --PonuraaakDyskusja . 11:06, wrz 1, 2011 (UTC) ::No cieszę się, że wstawiasz tą licencję, tylko te małe cudzysłowy sprawiają więcej pracy. I dlaczego mówisz w liczbie mnogiej? Ja nie obiecywałem żadnego awansu nikomu... Awans powinien być uzgadniany wspólnie. --PonuraaakDyskusja . 11:14, wrz 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Nie wiem za co dostawałeś bany, bo wtedy mnie nie było na wiki i nie znam całego zarysu sprawy. Z tego co widzę to ty masz o wiele lepsze edycję, ten 32Polak popełnia wiele błędów. --PonuraaakDyskusja . 11:31, wrz 1, 2011 (UTC) right|190px '''Kopia już istniejącego pliku'. 13:53, wrz 9, 2011 (UTC) No bo tamten był w JPG, a ten w jpg (wielkość formatu lub coś). 17:22, wrz 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ban No. Niestety, ale już taki jesteś, czyli czasem się z Tobą nie da dogadać, taki masz charakter. Z mojego punktu widzenia, ban na zawsze to przesada, dla osoby, która na tamtej Wiki akurat dużo zrobiła. 07:50, wrz 20, 2011 (UTC) :Spoko. 12:43, wrz 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Kozakdowoza Chodzi pewnie o jego stronę użytkownika. Wkurza mnie to już, więc dam mu bana za spamowanie, bo dodaje, robi błędy, poprawia, a potem znowu błędy. 11:15, wrz 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sado Hm, musiałem go usunąć, bo gwiazdka byłaby w innym miejscu. Zaraz coś wymyślę. --[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] [[User_talk:Ponuraaak| Dyskusja]] 08:39, paź 2, 2011 (UTC) Usunąłem, ale nadal jest, nie wiem czemu ;d --[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] [[User_talk:Ponuraaak| Dyskusja]] 15:33, paź 2, 2011 (UTC) ... Więc to tak. W dyskusji Ponuraka na "Bleach fan fiction" nazwałeś mnie dupkiem, ja odpisałem ci Zważaj na słowa, "dupku", a ty traktujesz to jak "ataki na użytkowników"? Żal. Czyli ty możesz obrażać? Rozumiem. 12:53, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) :Więc jeśli będzie chodziło o zmiany, jak w przypadku nazw Fullbringów, twoje zdanie nie będzie brane po uwagę, gdyż nie umiesz wyjaśnić. Ja się też mylę, jak każdy, ale żeby robić z tego komiczną sytuację? ... 12:54, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) :Cóż, nie wiem o jakie chodzi IP-ki, ale dobra. Ekspertem nie jestem, ale może kiedyś. Każdy popełnia błędy. Przepraszam, i mam nadzieję, że dyskusje będą prowadzone w cywilizowany sposób. Pozdro :) 14:51, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nie wiem Rany. Masz rację. Ten sam błąd popełniłem w przypadku Zangetsu. Dzięki. Będę musiał dodać Nowyisigg czy coś takiego. Dzięki za zwrócenie uwagi. 10:39, paź 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Zdrętwiały Żyrandol Aha... No, racja. Cóż, z tym akurat do Ponuraaaka, bo on zajmuje się tym artem. Ale rzeczywiście. Kanji i Rōmaji na ang. to Numb Chandelier, a na polski wychodzi ten żyrandol. Z Ponuraaakiem musisz pogadać. 12:27, paź 15, 2011 (UTC) Przeoczyłem, dzięki.[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] [[User_talk:Ponuraaak| Dyskusja]] 18:28, paź 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Głos Wybacz, niedokładnie przeczytałem zasady ;) [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/zadania|Zadania/]][[User blog:Crasher96|Blog/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/brudnopis|Brudnopis/]] 19:52, paź 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hollow Ichigo Racja. Dzięki. No ale "nowy wygląd" jest, więc ponoć powinien tam być, albo dodać to do ciekawostek. Sam nie wiem. Ale dzięki za czujność. 13:29, paź 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Aizen-Główni Hmmm. Może, ale jak się później dowiedzieliśmy, on wszystko zaczął: poznanie Ichigo z Rukią, walka Kurosakiego z Grimmjowem, Byakuyą, Ulquiorrą itp. Tak jakby od niego się wszystko zaczęło. Z Shinigami go usunąć, a zostawić w Główni? 17:15, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) :Hm. Usunę z główni, a zostanie tylko w Shinigami. Później się coś jeszcze wymyśli. 17:23, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) Polityka Jeśli możesz, zajrzyj. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (dyskusja) 18:52, lis 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pół Pusty Zrobione. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (dyskusja) 06:25, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Galerie Gotowe. Rany, ale z tymi galerami trzeba coś zrobić, bo co tydzień męczące jest odbezpieczanie kilku(nastu) galerii ;p —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (dyskusja) 17:11, lis 8, 2011 (UTC) Życzenia Najlepszego z okazji urodzin! 14:16, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Screeny Ok. Ale nie wiem czy są jeszcze takie, bo chyba już wszystkie wrzuciłeś jakie się da ;p 21:31, lis 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok będe pamiętałKozakdowoza (dyskusja) 15:00, gru 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Żegnam Nawzajem Gothic :) [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|'--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/zadania|Zadania/]][[User blog:Crasher96|Blog/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/brudnopis|Brudnopis/]] 14:26, gru 7, 2011 (UTC) Screeny Jak byś mógł, zrób jeszcze screen trybu dzikiej bestii pana kurczaka i jego profilu (bez przemiany). —[[User:Ponuraaak|'''Ponurak]] (zapytaj) 17:40, gru 9, 2011 (UTC) Aktywność Z racji, że w przeciągu ostatnich 7 dni nie wykonałeś żadnej edycji, muszę oficjalnie napisać, że w przypadku 2 tygodniowej nieaktywności, stracisz stanowisko administratora. Możesz także wziąć sobie urlop, korzystając z szablonu Nieaktywny. Pozdrawiam, —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 15:07, sty 10, 2012 (UTC). :Hmmm.. Jak chcesz. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 15:41, sty 10, 2012 (UTC)